


Goosebumps

by F1_rabbit



Series: The ABCs of Winter 2 [7]
Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 15:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16895490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Dani wants a quiet evening, but no evening is quiet when Marc is involved.





	Goosebumps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fluffypenguinpower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffypenguinpower/gifts).



Dani lies out on the bed, glad for a chance to relax after a day of trekking around in the snow, pretending to have fun so that Red Bull can show off their star racers.

He’s on the verge of sleep when someone knocks on his door, and he groans as he stomps over to the door, knowing all the warmth will be gone the second that he opens it.

The icy air slaps him in the face, but he manages a small smile when he sees Marc standing there, grinning and bouncing on the spot as though it isn’t freezing out there.

“Hi.”

“Hi, I wondered if you wanted to hang out.” Marc fidgets with the velcro on his thick winter jacket, and goosebumps ripple over Dani’s skin.

“I was going to have a quiet night, it’s been a long day today.”

“You’re getting old, Pedrosa.” Marc cackles in laughter, and Dani feels the floor of the cabin rumble in a worrying way.

Without thinking, Dani pulls Marc into the cabin, slamming the door shut behind him as the roar of an avalanche echoes around them.

When the rumbling finally stops, Dani realises that he’s clinging on to Marc, and he coughs to diffuse the tension.

“What was that?” Marc creeps towards the door, and he’s barely opened it when snow starts pouring in, and it takes both of them to force the door shut again.

“You caused an avalanche with your laugh.”

The lights flicker, and then they’re plunged into darkness, Marc fumbling to get his phone out with thick padded gloves.

“If the lights have gone, does that mean there’s no heating?”

Two hours later, Marc has his answer. The sun has long since gone, and it’s getting colder by the second, his teeth chattering as he rubs his hands together in a futile attempt to warm them up.

Dani shuffles closer, wrapping his arms around Marc, but the thick padded jackets aren’t helping, and Marc is still shivering.

“I know what to do.” Marc jumps up out of the bed, and what little heat there is disappears with him.

He starts stripping off his clothes, and Dani feels his cock twitch at the sight of Marc topless, but now isn’t the time to be thinking of that. Clearly the cold has made him crazy, and Dani reaches out to stop him, but Marc hops away from him as he tries to pull off his boots.

“What are you doing?”

“You have to be naked so you can share your body heat,” Marc says, without even a hint of flirting in his voice. “I saw it in a documentary.”

A blush creeps on to Dani’s cheeks, and he’s glad that the power isn’t working, the dim glow of the small torch fading as the battery dies.

Dani isn’t sure why he’s stripping off, but it seems easier than arguing with Marc. Well, that’s what he tells himself, but deep down, he knows that his crush on Marc is out of control, and if the universe is giving him this opportunity to be naked in bed with Marc, then he’ll take it.

Once they’re both naked, Marc piles the blankets over them, cuddling in so that his head is nuzzling against Dani’s shoulder, and Dani has to think unsexy thoughts to stop himself from getting hard.

But it’s no use with Marc’s soft, warm skin pressed up against him, his hair tickling at his nose as he holds him tight, and then, the unthinkable happens.

Dani pokes Marc with his erection.

They both freeze, and Dani can feel his whole body blushing in shame, his heart pounding as he waits for Marc to say something, anything.

“Can I kiss you?” Marc sounds so young, his voice trembling, and Dani answers without words, letting their lips meet as he pulls Marc closer.

Their hard cocks touch, making them both gasp, and that’s all it takes for Marc to grind against him, both noisily rushing towards their climax as the passionate kisses get sloppier.

It’s over embarrassingly quickly, but Dani can’t stop grinning, and Marc’s little giggles as the aftershocks ripple through him make Dani feel like he’s just won a race.

“I’ve had a crush on you for the longest time.” Marc cuddles in with a smile on his face, and Dani strokes his hair, feeling his breathing even out as he drifts off to sleep, neither of them caring about the mess.

“Sweet dreams.”

*

Dani is woken by the bright light streaming through the door, and he squints at the two figures until his eyes adjust to the light.

“The snow fell off the roof of your cabin, we had to dig you out.” Bradley leaves the shovel by the door, and Dani wishes that he could just pull the blankets over his face and hide.

Pol stands there with a grin on his face, Bradley looking at him as though they can communicate telepathically, and Dani wants to groan. If there’s one person on the grid that can’t keep a secret, it’s Pol.

“I told you they were dating.”

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
